Chapter 10
Passages from Rutger's Journal : We rested up in this store, and then continued to explore the dungeon. We found a round room, with a plinth - where the floor seemed to fall away. Iggy decided to grab the orb, and we aimed to help with a rope. Sadly he fell into the fall away floor and impaled himself on a spike. He retrieved the orb but looked like a plonker in the process. It looks like we may be able to trade it for 1,000 GP!! We've found Arhor, but he has it seems been possessed by some form of daemon. He snapped the neck of a necromancer and attacked me, it all went a bit weird after that, as if i was not in charge of my faculties. I charged Jakar for some reason, slashing my axe across his chest. I tried to shake off the dominance Archor had over me but failed, Iggy used some form of dominance on Archor and Ravel tried to channel the power of his god to aid me but to no avail. For some reason Archor ordered me to attack him, so I did. Smashing the axe down on his armour. Archor commanded me to attack Jakar again and i cleaved into Tevoth, this seemed to snap me out of Archor's command and i shook off the spell he had me under. I tried to push him out of the darkness he summoned but failed, attacking him didn't work either. Cenwyn managed to force him out of the darkness he summoned and I must have been still shaken as I missed him again, my armour healed me and we surrounded him again. The daemon in Archor summoned a hell hound which blasted us with flame. I finally managed to bring my axe down on him and the surge of energy I got from it allowed me to enter the battle anew! Too late, Ravel cleaved through him with his hammer from neck to chest. The hound attacked us again but I twisted out of the way in time to avoid the blast. We dispatched the hound and examined the cauldron, a Zombie was clambering out of it but I chopped his arm off and we dropped the cauldron in the room with the collapsing floor. Exploring the rooms we find a collapsed corridor and a stone block. I pushed the block away to reveal a tomb to a king. Jakar tried on the amulet [ Amulet of Resolution +2 ] and Iggy took gems valuing over 600 GP. : We've found our way out of the fort. Dawn has broken. Cenwyn has gone to try find out where we are. Turns out we are getting close to the border. Travelling parallel to the road by midday we find a logging camp, walking into the camp we find several men - some of who were playing cards. Iggy and Cenywn go forward to talk to them - Iggy talked at length and it would seem that we have passed through the feywild without travelling through time too much. Stopping for lunch, we stock up and press on to our destination. By late afternoon we reach the river, near the bridge to Umionod. : A passage from Ignatief's journal : A passage from Jakar's journal : A passage from Ravel's journal :I could hear owls catching mice on my watch... A passage from Cenwyn's report : A passage from Tevoth's journal :